We Belong Together
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: Will Samantha have the time to confess her feelings to Martin? Post Endgame


**Title**:We Belong Together  
**Rating**:PG  
**Disclaimer**:All characters belong to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, etc.  
**Spoilers**:Endgame  
**Author's Note**: Songfic to Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together". I just finished all my projects so I wrote this up as a lil' celebration for me! And now there's only two more weeks of school! The next chapter of 'Unforgotten Past' is currently being edited and I'll post as soon as my friend finishes (god knows when). Don't forget to review!

_I didn't mean it when I said  
__I didn't love you so  
__I should have held on tight  
__I never should have let you go  
__I didn't know nothing,  
__I was stupid, I was foolish  
__I was lying to myself  
__I couldn't have fathomed  
__I would ever be without your love  
__Never imagined I'd be sitting  
__Here beside myself  
__Guess I didn't know you  
__Guess I didn't know me  
__But I thought I knew everything  
__I never felt_

Sam raced towards the hospital, tears blurring the road in front of her. Her mind replayed the phone call from Jack over and over again. Just more bad news to add to her life. But those two words made her drop everything and get in the car.

_It's Martin_.

At first, Sam couldn't believe what Jack was telling her. Her mind just couldn't accept the news that Martin had been shot, along with Danny. Sure, they just broke up a few weeks ago but that didn't mean she didn't care for him. She should've just said 'yes' when he first asked her to go to his cousin's wedding, she should've just told him she was falling in love with him. If she could only go back and change all that, then maybe she would still be with him instead of rushing to be by his side as he fought for his life.

_The feeling that I'm feeling  
__Now that I don't hear your voice  
__Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
__Cause I don't have a choice  
__Oh what I wouldn't give  
__To have you lying by my side  
__Right here cause baby  
_

She burst into the waiting room, instantly spotting Jack. He was pacing the floor and at the rate he was going, he was going to wear a hole in the ground soon. Making sure there weren't any tears running, she made her way over to him. He looked up as she neared him. She opened her mouth but no words came out but Jack seemed to know what she wanted to know. He shook his head. Sam collapsed in a chair, suddenly feeling tired. She could feel tears brimming on her eyes. Jack mumbled something about checking on Vivian but she didn't hear. Her mind was focused solely on Martin.

"_Martin, stop it. I need to get these done by tomorrow morning or Jack's gonna have my head." Sam complained as he continued to kiss her neck._

_He pouted. "Fine." _

_Sam watched as he moved away, taking a seat on the couch. She bit back a grin. She took one look at the stack of paperwork on her dinner table then tossed her pen on the table. She walked over to the couch and straddled his lap. Without a word, she began kissing him deeply, her tongue making its way into his mouth._

"_I thought you said you had paperwork to finish." Martin said against her lips, pulling off her t-shirt._

"_Paperwork can wait. You can't." _

_When you left I lost a part of me  
__It's still so hard to believe  
__Come back baby please cause  
__We belong together  
__Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
__Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
__Till the sun comes up  
__Who's gonna take your place  
__There ain't nobody better  
__Oh baby baby  
__We belong together_

Sam checked her watch again. It was little over an hour since she came in and still no news of Martin of Danny. She began to worry. A dark sensation began to grow in the pit of her stomach. No, she couldn't think like that. Martin was going to live. He _had_ to live. Sam couldn't imagine going on with her life without him. The past few weeks without him had been hell enough for her. He was her rock in life and she needed him.

_She trudged her way up the stairs to Martin's apartment. It was during these times she wondered why he would live on the fifth floor in an apartment building without an elevator. By the time she reached his floor she was dead tired on her feet but she was just a few feet away from seeing him. She knocked on his door and waited for it to open. _

"_Sam. What are you doing here?" Martin asked when he saw her, pulling her inside his apartment._

"_I…I don't know. I just wanted to see you before I went undercover." Her voice cracked at the last sentence._

_He took her in his arms, holding her close. A small sigh escaped from his lips. He didn't like the idea of her going undercover but it had to be done to find Colleen. "It'll be okay, Sam."_

_She didn't say anything. Instead, she just buried herself deeper in his arms, blocking out the rest of the world, trying to feel nothing but his arms around her._

She looked around her. No one else was in the waiting room now. She was alone. A few tears slipped out and she brushed them away. Then she did something she hadn't done in a long time. She prayed.

_I can't sleep at night  
__When you are on my mind  
__Bobby Womack's on the radio  
__Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
__Wait a minute this is too deep  
__I gotta change the station  
__So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break  
__And then I hear Babyface  
_"_I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart  
__I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart  
_

"What's taking so long?" Sam asked no one in particular.

Jack turned to look at her. "I don't know."

"I mean, it couldn't have been that bad. He-he would've tried to dodge it when he saw, when he saw the gun, right? He's not that stupid to just watch them while they try to kill him. He's an FBI agent, dammit!" Sam began rambling, going near hysterical.

"Sam. Sam!" Jack grabbed her arms, making sure she was looking at him before he spoke. "Martin will be fine. He's still young. He's got some fight in him. Okay?"

Sam nodded. She was about to say something else but at that same moment, a doctor came out, covered in blood. Martin's blood. Jack got up when he spotted the doctor, Sam following.

"Are you here for Martin Fitzgerald and Danny Taylor?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are. How are they?" Jack asked the question that had been in their mind for so long. Sam stared at the doctor, praying for good news. The doctor took a deep sigh which only furthered that dark sensation. She reached out to grab whatever was close to her, which happened to be Jack's arm.

"Mr. Fitzgerald and Mr. Taylor are fine for now. There was a lot of internal bleeding but we managed to control them. Luckily none of the bullets managed to hit any vital organs or their spinal cords so they'll recover just fine. But we'd like to keep them for a few days for observation."

Sam let out a breath of relief. They were going to be okay. She asked him, "Can we see them?"

"They're asleep now but if you want I can take you to their rooms."

"You go see Martin. I'll check up on Danny." Jack said.

"Okay." Sam said.

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
__Throwing things, crying tryin'  
__To figure out where the hell it went wrong  
__The pain reflected in this song  
__Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
__I need you, need you back in my life baby_

The doctor left her at the door so she could have some privacy. She watched him for a little from the doorway. Martin was asleep but he looked fragile lying on the hospital bed with those machines around him. She walked to his bed, tears choking her up.

Sam stopped at his bedside. She ran her fingers through his hair, tears slowly falling down her cheek. "Oh, sweetie. What did you get yourself into?"

There was no response from him except for the beeping coming from the heart monitor. She sat down in the chair that was beside his bed. She rested her head on her hand as she continued to watch him sleep. She felt herself nod off to sleep a couple times but forced herself to stay awake. Eventually she knew she had to sleep so laid her head down on his bed, hoping to catch a nap at least until Martin woke up.

_When you left I lost a part of me  
__It's still so hard to believe  
__Come back baby please cause  
__We belong together  
__Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
__Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
__Till the sun comes up  
__Who's gonna take your place  
__There ain't nobody better  
__Oh baby baby  
__We belong together_

Martin began stirring in bed as he struggled to open his eyes. But when he did, he was suddenly blinded by the bright lights in the room. Once his eyes adjusted to it, he saw that the room was empty. He was just about to go back to sleep when he heard someone coming into his rooms. He recognized the familiar blonde who hadn't even realized he was awake since her eyes were focused on the cup of coffee she held in her hand.

"Hi, Sam."

Her head snapped up and she looked right at him. "You're awake."

"Yeah, I am." He watched her take a seat in the chair, placing the coffee on the table. She took one of his hands.

"How're you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Like I just got shot." She chuckled. "Seriously though, I hurt like hell. At least now I know how you felt in that hostage situation."  
She nodded, a small smile appearing. An awkward silence fell over them as neither of them knew what to say. And neither wanted to approach the subject of their relationship. Sam bit her lip, a habit Martin noticed she did when she was nervous or thinking.

"Sam, we don't need to talk about it." He said reluctantly.

She shook her head. "No, we do. We can't just keep dancing around the topic."

He sighted. "Fine. But I've said my piece."

"I know but now I need to say mine."

_When you left I lost a part of me  
__It's still so hard to believe  
__Come back baby please cause  
__We belong together  
__Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
__Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up  
__Who's gonna take your place  
__There ain't nobody better  
__Oh baby baby  
__We belong together_

"I just want you to know that I never, ever meant to hurt you. It's just, I have never been in a relationship that involved emotions and I didn't know what to do. I was scared so- so I ran." Martin opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him, "No, let me finish. If it felt like I was pushing you away, I didn't mean to. A lot of things are just happening right now, Jack coming back, Vivian's health and trying to keep our relationship from falling apart. I know it seemed selfish that I wanted to keep our relationship a secret but you have to understand it from my perspective. You have to believe me when I say you were one of the few best things that ever happened to me and I'm not ready to lose you yet."

"Sam. It takes two to have a relationship. And all I ever asked was for you to open up to me once in awhile." Martin pointed out.

"I know." She whispered, almost in a child-like voice.

"Maybe we could start over but this time, go a bit slower and not rush things like last time." He said.

"You still want to try with me?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"I care about you a lot. Hell, I may even be falling in love with you. I'm not sure what'll happen but I'm willing to take a chance." Martin explained.

Sam felt tears spilling and leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So things are good?"

Martin held her close, tangling his fingers in her hand, missing the feel of her in his arms. "Yeah. Things are good."


End file.
